memories
by metor
Summary: to remember is to forget, to forget is to remember, will this one be better off not knowing?


A/N heh i think i've been playing to much chain of memories. anyways i ment this to be a oneshot but if people ask i'll contuine it for a bit, but if i go on with the story i won't be updateing like clockwork i'll take a wile to make a new chapter.

ok now read the story and review please or my muse will kill me run into a corner HURRY IT HAS A KNIFE!!!!!

* * *

As Naruto walked home he hung his head low 

'Another day, another stupid mission where Sasuke makes me look like a fool'

as he opened his door Naruto thought 'if only I could talk cool like Sasuke'

after making some instant raman Naruto tried to think of why he couldn't be cool like Sasuke

"Well it can't be the childhood trauma thing I got him beat there" Naruto thought aloud

"Sasuke says so many intelligent things, things I know but can never seem to remember..." naruto slurped down some noddles

"Maby if I could remember all the things he talks about.." naruto continued eating his dinner

"He always says simple things that mean nothing unless said in the exact moment he says them, if only I had a memory like Sasuke's" with that Naruto gulped down the remaining noddles and liquid in his raman cup

as he walked up to his bed Naruto thought 'tomorrow's another day... of being humiliated'

and with that last thought naruto went off to his dreams.

* * *

the next morning

* * *

Naruto got up and did his morning routine, ending by sitting at his table looking for an unopened raman cup, after his failed attempts at finding one in his house he left to go buy some breakfast. 

Naruto walked around looking for a good morning meal, spotting a grocery store he walked in and started looking around, he failed to notice the owner with a broom in her hands

"GET OUT YOU DAM BEAST!!!!!" screeched the old woman as she wacked naruto with her broom until the young blond left, as he was leaving naruto thought "what the heck's her problem?"

Naruto was walking around with an apple in his hand, he still couldn't believe that no mater where he went he was always kicked out and called names, he was lucky enough to buy this over priced apple, how did he know it was over priced? Right after he brought the fruit a lady behind him bought 10 for the same price as he got for one, it was annoying being called names chased out of stores and being ripped off.

"o well at least I can get some training in today"

Naruto walked towards his team's meeting place over a local bridge and found his teammate already there, he just leaned over the side of the bridge looked down at the wart rushing by taking bites out of his apple.

'Why do I feel like the villagers have been treating me like this for a long time...'

Just then Kakashi popped up with a "yo" and a eye smile soon to be followed by Sakura screaming "YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hmm something wrong Naruto you didn't join Sakura in her scream" asked the lazy jonin

"Nah sensei it's nothing I just didn't fell like screaming at you would be right"

'Hmm this is a change what's up with you Naruto the fox getting to you?'

"Well lets put that aside for now I got some good news"

"You making a vow to never be late again?"

"No Sakura I signed you all for the chunin exams" said Kakashi as he handed out three papers to his team

"Now you need to sigh all that and report to 301 in the academy by 12:00 tomorrow, also there isn't any missions today so go have fun" and with that the gray haired sensei was gone

"Hmm" was all Sasuke said as he walked away

"Sasuke-kun wait up"and Sakura was gone too

"Alone again..." and with that Naruto left to go find a quiet place to train away from all the eye of the village.

as naruto was searching for a quite area to begin the tree climbing exercise he heard some noise, something that sounded like a body falling to the ground as he followed the sounds Naruto found out that the person making the noise was none other then Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke what's up" said Naruto as he came toward his teammate

"Go away dope, I don't want you here in my way"

"How would I get in your way? I though I was the one who beat Haku"

Sasuke froze, turned towards Naruto, and said "the only reason you beat him is because I saved you life"

"Well excuse me for just wanting to train with you, I guess the all mighty Sasuke the "last uchia" doesn't need to train with the likes of me since he's been given everything as he wants it why should he have to give back? Let me warn you teme if you keep this up you'll never kill your brother, you need more then just power you need love, friends, and most of all help, you just can't be given a all powerful sword that will kill your brother in one slice, if you keep pushing people away how will you ever repopulate your clan? I just hope you asexual teme"

with that Naruto left Sasuke speechless as he went back home

'well tomorrow's the exams I hope I do well' though Naruto as he put his eyes to rest


End file.
